The Fast Track To Us
by TappinCastlefan
Summary: What happens when Lanie talks Kate into trying speed dating...and Castle finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Just like he did every morning, Rick Castle floated into the 12th precinct, two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. One, a tall skinny latte, vanilla, of course, with two pumps and no sugar. The other, black. He didn't care for all the extra pomp and circumstance with his caffeine.

The bullpen was unusually quiet on this particular day. Normally, there were detectives running around, calling for warrants, grilling suspects, and always, the sound he had grown so accustomed to, markers listing information on the murder boards. Who would've ever thought that a little squeaking could be so soothing?

But today, no one was running, there were no interrogations, and no squeaking.

Rick looked around to find Ryan and Esposito tossing a baseball back and forth as they swiveled and rocked in their chairs.

"Yo, Castle!" Esposito called, not disrupting his throwing and catching pattern for a second.

"Hey guys. What's, uh, going on?"

In one motion Ryan threw the ball back at his partner, slammed his feet on the floor and turned to face the writer. "Absolutely nothing my friend. Absolutely nothing."

This was just to weird for him. Rick raised his eyebrows in question.

"Yea man, not a single murder in the past eight hours."

"You know," Ryan started, "not that I'm saying I want people to get murdered, but if this keeps up we'll all be out of jobs."

Rick cocked his head and curled up the edge of his lip. "Well…not all of us." He flashed the boys a smirk before heading over to his favorite detective's desk.

"Don't bother Castle." Ryan called over.

Rick stopped on a dime and pivoted to look at the detectives.

"Since we don't have a case she went down to keep Lanie company while she worked on some labs."

Esposito nodded to Ryan that he wanted to get back to their 'intense' game of catch.

For a moment he was shocked. Rick never knew Beckett to not be working. Eyes scrunched together, he looked down at the drink in his hand.

"You know what guys? I'm, uh. I'm just going to go down to the morgue for a sec." He slowly began to side step his way to the elevator.

"I'll be right back." Bumping the 'down' button with his elbow he lifted the cup in ther direction. "Wouldn't want good coffee to go to waste."

"Yea." Esposito muttered.

"Sure." Ryan concluded.

* * *

Rick always hated going to the morgue. That's not to say he didn't enjoy the actual morgue – he loved the forensics – but he loathed _going_ to the morgue. It was such a long and dismal elevator ride. And then once you got there it was all white and sterile. He knew one thing for sure, it was always so quiet down there that if a body miraculously started breathing again, it would definitely be heard.

As he approached the door to Lanie's little corner of the lab he could hear voices. Obviously it was the good doctor and the detective. No one ever talked to Perlmutter if they didn't have to. Although, Rick's writer side had to appreciate the man's attention to detail.

Carefully, he paused in the hall to listen to the ladies' conversation. Sure, he knew it was wrong. But he was Rick Castle. Did he ever really do what he should?

No.

"Lanie! I really don't want to do this!" He could hear Kate's voice whining through the glass. "Can't I just start one of those online pages or something? I don't have time to deal with anything else."

"Girl, come on! We've already established that the internet was out of the question. You never know if guys really are what they say they are, and this way," she pointed the pen in her hand at Kate, "if you don't like the guy he'll be gone in five minutes."

He giggled in his head at the sound of Kate's groan.

"Fine. Alright." Her hands smacked against the metal tabletop. Rick knew she was sitting on one swinging her legs back and forth. She never had the patience to stay still down here. "I'll do it. But you owe me!"

"Uh huh. Trust me, after watching you sit on your behind doin' nothing, tonight is what I owe you. You need a life!"

"Just….tell me where to be" she sighed.

"I'll meet you outside of the People Lounge at 7."

Rick jumped back a few steps at the sound of her feet approaching the door.

"And please look cute. A little sexy?" Lanie begged.

Speed dating. Rick thought to himself. Kate Beckett was going speed dating tonight.

A grin crept its way onto his face.

And he knew where and when.

"Sure, Lanie. We'll see."

Before he even knew it was coming the door was flying open and he was standing face to face with Kate Beckett.

"What's so funny Castle?" She demanded.

"Nothing Detective. Absolutely nothing."

He slowly handed her the cup of coffee he had brought, and the two made their way back up to the light of day.

* * *

**Yay I'm back to writing! Hope you like this one. I've been wanting to do a speed dating fic for a while. Should be fun! And, by the way, it feels really awkward researching speed dating. **

**As usual, all characters are the property of ABC...not me. **

**Please let me know what you think! You know I love you hear from you!**

**Tappin.**

**PS - I do have a soft spot for Perlmutter. Don't know why. I just do.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rick just could not contain himself. A thousand-watt smile beamed from his face as he searched his closet. Not a single shirt seemed quite right for the occasion.

He was standing in front of the rack in nothing but black dress pants and socks when his mother walked in.

"Richard, darling. What are you looking for in there?"

Keeping his hands planted on the closet's frame he swung his head around in her direction. His shoulder and back muscles rippled with the movement.

"And why are you grinning like an idiot?" Martha had firmly placed her hands on her hips, her foot tapping away with impatience.

"Must you walk in unannounced like that?"

"Yes. Yes I must. I am your mother, and don't you forget it kiddo. Now what are you doing?"

"I'm going out tonight and I can't figure out what to wear."

"What are you? A sixteen year old girl?" She sauntered over to one of the large black lounge chairs, crossing her ankles as she sat. "What do you usually wear when you go on a date?"

Rick took a step away from what would be considered an abnormally large closet for a man, and leaned against the adjoining wall. Folding his arms across his chest, he continued the conversation.

"If you must know, Mother, it's not a typical date." The right side of his face scrunched together in a sarcastic motion.

She mimicked his stance from the chair and returned his gaze. "Oh really now? Well what exactly are you doing tonight Richard?"

Sighing, Rick turned back to his hunt for a suitable shirt, exclaiming success at the discovery of a plum purple silk shirt that he could've sworn wasn't there when he started looking a half an hour ago.

Taking the shirt from its hanger he retreated to the bathroom, forgetting the fact that his mother was awaiting an answer.

"Well Richard?" she called. "What on earth are you doing?"

His muffled response came from behind the bathroom door.

"I'm going speed dating!"

Instantly Martha's arm dropped to her side in shock. Since when did her son, Richard Castle, speed date?

Minutes went by before he emerged fully dressed. His hair was slicked back, his face cleanly shaven, pants and shirt perfectly coordinated. All he needed were shoes, and those were polished and waiting next to his bed.

"Richard, are you kidding me? Speed dating?"

"Yes. Well, no" he started as he moved to the bed. "I mean, no, I'm not kidding you. Yes, I'm going speed dating."

"Now for heaven's sake why do you want to do that? Are you that desperate?"

He rolled his eyes at her before reaching down to get his shoes.

"I just…think it'll be fun. You never know who you'll meet at these things." He sat up with a groan after pulling on his shoes. "Maybe I'll get lucky."

Martha stood up with a flourish and began to make her exit. "I sure hope so. From the sound of that I have two words for you…arthritic and joints."

With a laugh on her lips the woman waltzed out of the room, leaving her son making faces at her from his position on the bed.

Whatever. He thought. He was going no matter what. He was determined to make this night one to remember.

* * *

Just as she was instructed, Kate stood outside of the People Lounge waiting. She was leaning against the side of the building with her purse hanging from the crook in her elbow. Her leg was bouncing away. No one could ignore the distinct scowl on her face.

Dating was never something that she seemed to have time for, nor something she had the urge to even make time for. She was a smart woman. She had a good career, and good friends. She honestly didn't think she needed to date to make herself happy.

But apparently Lanie did.

Speaking of her favorite medical examiner, where was she?

Absolutely not, Kate thought, as she fidgeted with anger, there was no way she was being set up to do this alone. Jerking her purse down to her hand she reached in and plucked out her cell phone. She shoved the bag back up to her shoulder (with a tad too much force) as she speed dialed her tormentor. Luckily, she picked up the phone after just two rings.

"Lanie Parish! Where are you?"

"K-"

"Lanie I swear to god it is seven o'clock! I'm standing out here just like you told me to, feeling like an idiot, and you are obviously not here! If you set me up for this I'm going to-"

"Katherine Beckett would you calm yourself down for a second?"

Kate could hear the echo as the voice approached from the sidewalk. Then the click as Lanie hung up her line.

"I got stuck in traffic near my apartment, and in case you haven't noticed it's only 7:03."

Not a single word came to Kate's mind. Her hands came up to massage her throbbing temples.

"Whatever," she sighed, "how does this thing work?"

"Ok," Lanie took her own coat off revealing a short, lime green cocktail dress. Kate's eyes widened in shock – which did not go unnoticed. "What?"

"Nothing," Kate whispered, "it's just…lime green?" She wrinkled her eyebrows at her friend.

"Hey. I'm mixing it up a bit. Which you should try some time, by the way. Here," Lanie grabbed Kate's arm and gently pulled her towards the door, "now, the girl at the front's gonna seat you at a table. When you get there, there'll be nothing but two chairs. The way this group works the system is by having the women stay put, and the men rotating tables every five minutes."

Kate looked down in concentration, trying to determine just what she was in for.

"They'll ring the first bell at 7:15, and then there's gonna be a break at 7:45. Then, the men will go to a side room, and the women will stay in the main room until the second half at eight."

"So, what you're telling me is I'm basically captive here until the whole thing's over with?"

"Oh please, Kate! You'll enjoy it! And there really are some interesting people."

The pair quickly checked in and went to their tables. As they were sitting down Kate let out a groan of discomfort. The clock in the middle of the room read 7:14.

"You never know Kate." Lanie sang, "you might actually have a good time. Maybe you'll meet the man of your dreams."

To that Kate delivered one of her signature eye-rolls. "Yea, sure. In _your _dreams."

* * *

**Horray for a new chapter! Hope everyone's enjoying it so far! I'm a little worried about Lanie's character though - she's hard to pin down - so let me know what you think!**

******As usual, all characters are the property of ABC...not me.**

******Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

******Tappin**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she heard the bell sound Kate felt her stomach jump up to her throat. It wasn't that she was nervous about dating per say, and it wasn't like she had her hopes up for the evening either. She just really hated being told what to do.

Unfortunately, Lanie knew that - and didn't care.

The doors to the adjoining room opened up and a flood of men poured through. The amount of men inspired her to take a good look around the room. Sure enough, there were just as many women sitting at tables just like hers. Anxious looks in their eyes and goofy smiles on their lips.

In her head a little voice was telling her to get out while she still could. She snuck a glance over to Lanie's table and found her friend following some man or another with her eyes.

Good, she thought, she wouldn't be noticed. Her hands skittered underneath the table to pick up her purse and coat, but then the sound of another damn bell broke her train of thought.

Her eyes jumped up at the sound, and unfortunately stumbled upon one very nervous…man? He certainly didn't look like he was any older than 19.

"Uh…hi?" It didn't seem right that she was greeting this guy. There was no way they expected her to be at all attracted to him.

"I'm sorry," she rushed out, "but how old are you? Exactly?"

A smile exploded on his face. His nose crinkled up like an old paper book cover. Something comparable to a wheeze passed through his teeth.

"Hi!" He exclaimed, extending his hand. "I'm Cornelius. Cornelius Zachariah Ericson. And I'm twenty-eight and three-quarters. And who, may I ask, is the lovely lady upon whom I am gazing?"

Crap. She actually had to tell this guy her name? Whoever it was who first thought speed dating was a good idea, oughta be shot. She'd be happy to be the one to shoot them too.

"Uh, Beckett…Nikki Beckett."

Well, it wasn't a total lie.

"I'm sorry…Cornelius, you said? But I really don't think-"

"Did you know that worldwide, women prefer men who are older than they are? Better yet did you know that it works in the reverse too?" The urgency in his voice was so obvious a blind man could see it.

Kate's mouth seemed frozen in its position.

"I really hope you're not one of those women, because they always seems very sketchy to me. I'm not one who easily trusts the female ego. Are you aware that more than twenty million people visit at least one online dating service a month?" Cornelius shifted in his chair so that he was leaning on the table, with the side of his face resting on his fist. "That's how I used to date. Well, at least until my cousin gave me this makeover."

She watched as he brushed the backs of his hands down his front in pride. He was dressed in a hideous knitted sweater. In fact, it looked as if the sewing machine had blown up and this was the result. There were faded khaki pants held up by a puce colored belt, and worn brown loafers on his feet. If this was what he looked like after a makeover – she shuddered at the though of what he looked like before.

"Oh!" He fumbled to reach across the table and take her hands in his. "Have you heard that males on average hope to have eighteen sexual partners? But women only want to have four or five. Can you believe that?"

Still at a loss for words Kate glanced down at her poor, poor hands. This kid had quite a grip too – there was no way she could get them away without looking like there was a problem.

Although, there was a problem, that was for sure.

"No," she said as nicely as possible, "I haven't heard that. That's…very interesting. How did, uh, you hear that?"

"Oh," he started as he leaned back in the chair (thank god her hands were free again), "I have a lot of time on my hands for research. I find the human condition fascinating. Although, my true passion is electronics. What do you enjoy, Nikki?"

"Me? Oh, well, you know I catch killers. You know, I'm a homicide detective. Did you know that there are an average of five hundred and forty homicides a year in New York?"

Hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, Kate thought.

"Wow…I, uh…didn't know that."

Kate couldn't help but smile at the change in his tone. Just as she was about to hit him with another astonishing murder detail the bell sounded, signaling the men to rotate tables.

"Well m'lady," Cornelius said as he stood, "it was lovely getting to know you this fine evening." He moved around to her side of the table. Kate's eye widened in fear of what he was going to do. He knelt down on one knee and took her hand again. "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

She watched in wonder as he rose to his feet and leaned into her ear.

"That's Shakespeare, you know."

"Yeah," she whispered to herself as he walked away, "I know."

Kate sighed, spotting her next suitor.

This one didn't look so bad. He was actually dressed very sharp, in a navy blue pinstripe suit. He had the jacked slung over his shoulder, and his light brown hair just barely brushed the tips of his ears. All in all, Kate thought, he had a pretty respectable look about him.

"Good evening!" There was a singsong quality to his voice that made her feel a little more at ease.

"The name's Michael Turner. I'm sorry if I seem a little anxious, but I know how these things can make one feel. So awkward and inconvenient. Not to mention the fact that they only give you five minutes to make a connection, heh?" If she was hearing correctly she could almost hear him laughing.

"So, may I ask your name?"

Kate smiled and sat up in her chair. "Oh, yes! I'm sorry, I'm Kate. Beckett." She extended her hand across the table to shake his, which he generously fulfilled.

"And, do you mind if I jump right in and ask what you do for a living?"

"Not at all, I'm actually a homicide detective."

Well at least this one was easier to talk to. He actually let her talk.

"Really now? He stretched back in his seat and rested his arms along the sides of the small table between them. "Now how is it that a beautiful woman like you keeps such a gruesome occupation? If I had to guess it was because of a personal tragedy. It's highly uncommon for a woman like you to naturally gravitate toward such a position."

"Excuse me?" She scoffed. "Who are you to tell me why I'm in the profession I chose?"

"Well if you must know I happen to be a psychologist. And I have to point out that there is absolutely no reason for you to be this angry at a simple observation."

This was not to be believed. Here she was, Kate Beckett, sitting across from man who was trying to psychoanalyze her on a five-minute date.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask-"

"No you don't."

"Maybe so," he said, perching his chin in the dip between his thumb and forefinger, "but nevertheless…why are you here?"

"What?" Her face twisted in offense.

"Why. Are. You. Here? There's no way such a beautiful woman needs to be speed dating. So why are you?"

She let out a sigh and slumped back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm here with a friend."

"Ah. I see. You don't want to be here at all. That's why you snapped at me."

"You're absolutely right I do not want to be here, so I would appreciate it if as soon as that bell rings in, oh, thirty seconds, if you would promptly get up and leave me the hell alone."

As if on cue, the bell sounded, and the men stood to move to the next table.

Michael stood and gathered his jacket, but wouldn't moved before she acknowledged him one final time.

"Yes?" She demanded.

"If I may offer a piece of advice, if you are going to stay here this evening, you might want to get a drink on the break. A very, strong drink."

Twenty minutes and four dates later – if they could even really be called "dates" – Kate found herself very, very jumpy. That bell just couldn't ring fast enough for her. The second it went of she was up and grabbing Lanie's arm, dragging her towards the bar.

"Girl! What has gotten into you?" Lanie was struggling to keep control over her own feet.

Kate, on the other hand, refused to let her have it until they were close enough that she could swing her friend around to a barstool.

"Into _me_? Lanie, what's gotten into you? How could you possible think that this was a decent idea? These guys are…absurd!"

Crossing her legs, Lanie spun on the stool so that her elbows and back were resting on the bar. Her eyes just screaming 'explain'.

"Lanie! I just sat through a fact-filled computer nerd, an over-analytical psychologist, two college students who both found my chest the most interesting thing in the world, one mortician, by the way, I didn't know we still had morticians, and oh yes! One guy who sat across from me for five minutes and did nothing but twitch."

"And?" Lanie questioned.

"What do you mean 'and'? These guys are, are…I don't even know what they are! Do you really believe one of these guys is the," she lifted her hands to make air-quotes, "man of my dreams?"

Instead of answering her friend Lanie just started laughing. True, she didn't like seeing her friend unhappy, but she had to admit that this Kate Beckett was pretty damn entertaining.

"Kate, please. Everyone knows that all the good guys show up for the second round." She gestured the hand that wasn't holding a drink to the door separating the men and the women. "These guys won't stick around for the rest of the night."

"You better be right." Kate sighed as she pulled herself up to the bar; she let out a small giggle. "I guess for some of them it's past their bedtimes."

The two women shared a laugh before the bartender approached Kate.

"What can I get for you Miss?"

"Oh, goodness. Vodka, please. Lots of vodka."

"Hey there Kate, go easy on the alcohol. I told you, you never know who you're going to meet at these things."

"No kidding," she groaned taking a long drink from the glass placed in front of her.

No sooner had she said that then the bell rang again. Returning Kate's favor, Lanie took hold of her arm and pulled her back toward their tables. They noticed that the men were slowly returning to the room, and most of the women were eager to get started again.

"Would you please smile? I promise it's gonna get better."

Just to be sarcastic Kate flashed her friend the biggest smile she could muster, making her laugh and roll her eyes. No one could roll their eyes like Kate, but Lanie was a close second.

Kate felt the vibration of the table as her next 'date' took his seat. And as she turned to face him, the smile melted clean off her face.

"Why, Detective. What a lovely coincidence."

* * *

**I was laughing out loud when I wrote this, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**I have to say thank you so, so very much to all of you wonderful readers! I never imagined that this story would be so popular! It's gotten so many reviews, and favorites, and alerts, thank you so much! You guys are great!**

**Suprise, Suprise - nothing belongs to me (except the horrible 'dates'). It's all the property of ABC. **

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**Tappin**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate felt the vibration of the table as her next 'date' took his seat. And as she turned to face him, the smile melted clean off her face.

"Why, Detective. What a lovely coincidence."

Through gritted teeth Kate formulated her response. But when she opened her mouth her anger beat her brain to the punch.

"Castle what the HELL are you doing here?" She gripped the sides of the table so hard that her knuckles were turning white with fury.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I'm looking to establish friendships with New York's most dignified women, and hopefully find that one, special girl." As he spoke he leaned his side on the table, crossed his legs, and positioned his head on his folded fingers. He flashed her a slight twitch of his eyebrow.

Kate let a frustrated groan and flopped back in her chair. As if her night weren't bad enough, _he_ just _had_ to show up.

"Castle. Please. I'm really, really not in the mood for you right now" she said as she massaged her aching temples.

"Come on now, Beckett. Are you ever in the mood for me?" In that playful little tone of his, he tried his hardest to get her to smile. Unfortunately, it was completely backfiring on him, as she just continued to scowl and stab the table repeatedly with her index finger.

"Look Castle," she said dropping her voice to a whisper as she leaned over the tabletop, "so far this has been one of the worst nights of my life. So, if you could just sit there and shut up, I'll promise not to kill you. And believe me, killing you would make me very…very happy right now."

Rick contemplated his options as he observed her face. She definitely wasn't lying. From the focused, dry stare in her eyes he could judge that she was by no definition of the word, pleased. She was tense, for sure. And in looking around the room he could understand why.

Being careful not to make any sudden movements he folded his hands together and leaned in to meet her halfway. Their faces were now just inches apart. His voice just barely a whisper.

"Let me take you away from here."

Kate's brows arched nearly to her hairline in question.

"Excuse me?" She questioned surly. She did not, however, move from her place, leaning on the table.

"Don't – don't take that the wrong way, please." He tried to wrangle his words as she continued to stare at him with an exasperated look in her eyes. "What I mean is…let me take you somewhere else."

Both of their eyes shifted around the room. Kate struggled to let herself relax and release her death grip on the wood. She listened intently as she could when he continued.

"Look you are too good for five minute dates with the geek squad. Why don't we just leave, and go to some restaurant, and you can try to enjoy yourself."

Kate looked on at his desperation. There was some vague sincerity in his voice. And if she were perfectly honest with herself she really was itching to escape this place.

She began to poke at the table again in concentration.

"Think fast, Detective - the clock's ticking. Only two minutes to go before I leave and you're stuck with another Castle wannabe."

Rolling her eyes she replied. "I can't just get up and leave Castle! It'll throw the numbers off for everyone."

"Haven't been in math class recently have you now? I seem to recall that you are a woman," he said gesturing to her, then to himself, "and I am a man."

"Very good, Castle. Looks like someone knows their biology. But what exactly does that have to do with anything?"

Rick could only dignify her sarcasm with an equally sarcastic laugh. "Well there needs to be an equal number of men and women. So if one woman, you, leaves, and one man, me, leaves, then everything's still equal right?"

Kate sighed and bent down to get her purse and coat. "Fine, Castle. It's not like this night was going anywhere, why should I possibly think there was even a shred of hope for it?"

Quickly he stepped behind her to help her into her coat as they exited the venue.

Suddenly she stopped in the doorway and turned to face him, wedging her finger into his chest. "Just remember Castle, I don't go anywhere without my gun."

And just like that she was off, through the door, leaving him, and a certain medical examiner who witnessed the whole exchange, utterly astonished.

* * *

**Alright, I just have to send a huge hug to every single person who's been reading this story! You guys are so great! I had no idea that this would be such a popular story! I really hope you still like it, and where it'll go. **

**Also, a monster-sized thank you for all my CastleTV chat friends for all their love and support! No way I'd be able to write this without you guys! **

**Once again, it's not my property. All borrowed with care from ABC. **

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know if you're still into it!**

**Lots of Love,  
Tappin **


	5. Chapter 5

The two wandered the streets for quite a while before finally settling on a small Chinese restaurant a few blocks away from Kate's apartment.

There had been only a small amount of conversation during their roam around the city, but nothing overly exciting. Mostly they just covered the basics: "how are you", "how's Alexis," "read anything interesting lately."

Kate looked over at her…date? Was he a date? She felt entirely too awkward in this situation. It just wasn't right by any standards. She shouldn't be out with Rick Castle right now. He shouldn't have shown up at her table. And she shouldn't have been speed dating in the first place.

She knew it would lead to trouble.

As they made their way to a window-side table Kate noticed that Castle had that far off look in his eyes. She dreaded that look. It meant that he was big into thinking – and that could mean almost anything.

"So Castle," she started as the took their seats, "what is it you've been thinking about so intently?"

"Huh?"

"Seriously, you haven't said a word for practically the last five minutes. I think that's a new record for you."

"Very funny" he said with a swing of his head. "I was just trying to figure out why you, of all people, were speed dating. Tell me Beckett. Why were you?"

Sighing, Kate decided that she had hit rock bottom the second Cornelius showed up, and now there was nowhere to go but up.

"Lanie dragged me."

"Oh, really?" He replied in that smug tone of his. "I'm surprised you let her. The Kate Beckett I know never lets anyone tell her what to do."

"Yea, well, Lanie's the one person who seems immune to my threats. I think I might actually be afraid of her."

For a moment Kate let herself enjoy a small laugh…before reality hit her in the face.

"Wait a second." She gingerly rested her elbows on the edge of the table. "What were _you_ doing speed dating?"

Instantly Rick felt the thud of panic in his chest. How was he supposed to respond to that? If he told her the truth she'd kill him. After all, she never went anywhere without a gun. But if he tried to cover it up she'd see right threw it – she was a brilliant detective – and then she'd kill him.

Well, he thought, either way he'd end up injured or dead, so he might as well go with the truth. Honesty was the best policy, right? Maybe she'd take pity on him if he begged her forgiveness.

"Answer me, Castle!"

"I, uh…sort of heard you."

"What do you mean…you heard me?"

"Earlier today when I was bringing you coffee, the guys told me you were down with Lanie, so I went down…you know, to bring you your coffee. And when I got down there I heard Lanie telling you where to be tonight."

"You were eavesdropping on my private conversation! Castle, how could you do that! That was between Lanie and I! Not you. Not anybody else!" Kate stopped herself before she really made a scene. Some people were already starting to turn their heads, and she was in no frame of mind for more embarrassment. The last thing she needed was to be put on probation because she lost control of her trigger finger.

She lowered her voice to a hoarse whisper. "And you just…felt compelled to show up?"

"Well, I know how horrible those things can be, so I figured maybe you'd want a distraction."

"So, let me get this straight. You just assumed that I would be having a horrible night and that I needed you to come to my rescue?"

"Oh, I have no doubt that you don't need a rescuer, Detective. I'm sure you could grind those guys into a fine pulp. Seriously. Did you get a good look at those guys? I'd be willing to bet that at least seventy-five percent of them, if not more, live with their mothers."

"Castle?"

"Yea."

"You live with your mother."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" He called defensively. "My mother lives with me. There's a distinction!"

"Sure, Castle. And there's a difference between black coffee and coffee without cream, too."

"There is!" He shouted.

"Regardless, you shouldn't have come, or eavesdropped on my conversation to begin with. I would have been perfectly fine without you."

"Well," he sighed, "I was really just trying to help you out."

"Uh huh, Castle. I guess I should know by now that you have issues with doing to wrong things for the right reasons."

"And, you know, maybe I could show you a more interesting evening? You're all dressed and out at this point. Might as well enjoy it, right?"

Kate was suddenly compelled to examine her palms. So he really was trying to take her out on a date. Seriously though, she told herself, she should have seen this conversation coming when he sat down at the People Lounge. It could never go easily with him.

Considering her options, she looked up when she heard Castle giving an order to a waiter. She couldn't help but feel that he was being sincere. Why else would he waste his own evening to get dressed up and show up to a speed-dating event? When he couldn't even be sure he'd make it this far with her. She could've let him sit and stew for five minutes then pass him off on someone else. She could've made him take her home.

But, no. Here she was sitting across from him, on what could easily be called a date, heavily considering holding out for the rest of the night.

"You know what? I think I'm just going to take you up on that offer."

Rick perked right up at the sound of her response. He thought he was hearing things. Since when did Kate Beckett willingly do anything he suggested?

"Really?"

"Really, Castle. Does that surprise you?"

"Yes, actually. It does. You never agree with me. Ever."

"We've covered this before, Castle," pausing, Kate took a sip from the glass of water that had been placed in front of her, "there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Then I'm just going to have to dedicate myself to discovering the many mysteries of Kate Beckett."

Kate rolled her eyes at him as their food was delivered to their table. If anything, she knew that Richard Castle certainly had no filter on his mouth.

"Well, Detective, enjoy."

Their meal turned out to be quite an entertaining one. Kate found herself laughing at Rick's failed attempts at using chopsticks too many times to count. Conversation turned out to be rather pleasant. He asked her how her dad was doing, how her life was going outside of the precinct. To that he got just the sort of dry witted reply he was expecting.

"Are you seriously asking how my personal life is Castle? You found me speed dating, I would think you'd be able to connect the dots."

"True, I just figured maybe you've had other things to occupy yourself with. I always figured you to be a museumgoer. Art more than history. Especially after the whole mummy debacle."

The two laughed at the memory of his 'curse'. It really had been one of the more interesting cases she'd seen.

"Hey Castle?" She asked between bites.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry about messing with you. You know, the chair and the coffee machine?"

Rick couldn't help but wince with the thought. "Bygones Kate. Just call it, a friendly prank. Just remember, I reserve the right to revenge."

"You haven't forgotten about my gun, have you?"

"How could I, Detective? You remind me every chance you get."

Again their conversation was enveloped in laughter. They made their way through dinner picking off one another's plates, joking about Ryan and Esposito, cases, each other. And all too soon Castle was paying the bill and they were exiting the small restaurant.

"Walk you home?" Castle questioned, holding out his arm.

For a second Kate stared at his elbow with uncertainty. "Oh why not?" She finally replied. Looping her arm with his they began a steady walk down to her apartment.

Just as before the walk was mildly awkward. But this time it was because the two were lost in thoughts of the other. Rick was still in shock that she let him take her out on a borderline date. Kate was wrestling with the idea that she had actually enjoyed her 'date' with Castle.

Before she even noticed they were standing at the entrance to her building.

"I really meant what I said before Kate. You're too good for those guys."

Still unsure of what to think, or let herself think, Kate watched his face as he spoke. There was no joking, no sarcasm, no playfulness. He was serious.

And it scared the hell out of her.

"And since when are you such an authority on good character?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

A heavy pause fell over them as they stood on the stoop of her building. Neither could figure out the right words to say how they felt.

"I – really had a good time tonight Castle. I never thought I'd say it but, thank you, for showing up there."

"Anything for you Kate."

Damn, a voice yelled inside her head, he was calling her Kate again.

"I was thinking-"

"Yea," she interrupted. "Sorry," she giggled out, reaching for a strand of hair.

"I, was thinking, maybe we could do this again sometime? For real? Since, you know, you said you enjoyed yourself, and I certainly enjoy your company. It might be nice to-"

"Castle?" She cut him off again. This time by placing her hand square in the middle of his chest.

"Hmm?"

"I…would love to do this again sometime."

"Really?" He never got over how often she surprised him.

"Really. But listen, it's getting late and I'm kind of tired, so maybe we can talk about this more tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" This was definitely unexpected. "Yea, sure. Whatever you want. I'll…uh…see you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow." Kate smiled at the writer as she made her way into the building. What was she getting herself into? A date with Richard Castle? Annoying, compulsive, sugar-rush…wonderfully charming Richard Castle.

Letting out a long breath Kate decided to take one long, boiling hot bath the second she got into her apartment.

* * *

**Finally, right? Thank you all again for being so gracious in reading and alerting this story. It means a lot to know that you're enjoying it. I can tell you know that there will only be one more chapter after this one. I'm toying with the idea of a sequel, but no details as of yet. **

**Thanks to twinmomma78 for the "you live with your mother" idea. It definitely fits in just right. **

**As always, characters are the property of ABC.**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**Tappin.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alexis Castle woke to the smell of fresh waffles, eggs, bacon, and coffee. Not that she drank coffee, but it was such a welcome aroma as she walked into the kitchen. While Alexis knew her father was an excellent cook, there had to be an explanation for this amount of food – and the whistling.

"Why good morning, Daughter! Sleep well?"

"Dad," she mumbled through a yawn, "what's the special occasion?"

Slapping his own chest, Rick dropped the spatula that was in his hand. "You insult me! Can't a guy just enjoy his morning and make breakfast for his wonderful, yet unappreciative daughter?"

Slowly, Alexis made her way over to a bar stool, flopping down in one when she got there. "Well yes, any normal guy can, but we both know you're not him."

To her remark he shot a sarcastic laugh, which she rebutted by sticking out her tongue.

"Seriously, Dad. What's got you so perky?"

"If you absolutely cannot go on without knowing…I happened to have a very enjoyable evening last night."

"Ah! Speed dating; now I remember! Did you get lucky?" She made air quotes, as she bantered with her father, before carefully picking apart a waffle.

Rick leaned across the island so that he was face to face with his daughter. "Actually, I- wait a second. How did you," he questioned, pointing a fork in her direction, "know I was speed dating?"

All Alexis could do was crack a paper-thin smile.

"Gram told you, didn't she?"

"Oh, come on, Dad. We have to entertain ourselves somehow. And it's not our fault you just happen to be so entertaining."

"You are so lucky you're cute."

The two flashed perfectly mirrored grins at each other.

Returning to flipping pancakes Rick continued, "As a matter of fact I met Detective Beckett there."

Alexis couldn't help but suddenly stop what she was doing. "Detective Beckett? Seriously?"

"As a shark attack."

"Ok, you have to be kidding me. There is no way a woman like Detective Beckett would be out speed dating."

"Funny," he said looking off into the air, "that's exactly what I said to her." Rick continued to ignore his daughter and finished up plating a tall stack of pancakes. He then stepped around the island to take a seat beside her.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Well, what?"

"Really, Dad? You tell me you met Detective Beckett speed dating last night, and think you can get away without divulging the details?" Alexis turned her stool to face him, put a hand on his shoulder. "Who are you? And what have you done with the gossiping father I know and love?" She shook her head in shame as she turned back to her food.

"I thought you'd be the one telling me everything I did wrong! Usually you hate when I talk about my evenings out."

"Yea, Dad. Usually I do. But we're talking about Beckett here. She's definitely not your average date."

"No, she certainly isn't," Rick whispered into his coffee mug.

"What?"

"Huh? Nothing."

For a few minutes Alexis settled for enjoying her breakfast in silence. Until finally, she couldn't take the curiosity.

"Alright, spill it."

"My goodness you're nosy. I think you've been spending too much time with your grandmother."

She simply stared at her father, with that look that she knew he couldn't resist, willing him to explain.

"You really want to know, don't you?" The stare continued.

Sighing Rick put down his fork and turned to look at her.

"I sort of..." he motioned with his hands back and forth, as he wasn't quite sure how to explain what he did to his daughter, "…overheard her conversation and decided to go, too." He scrunched his face up in nervousness, preparing for the lashing.

"What?" Alexis questioned when he stopped.

"Aren't you going to lecture me on my poor morals because I listened in on a conversation?"

"Normally I would, but in this case we both know it's not going to do any good."

"Really?"

"Really. Besides, it's not like if I yelled at you, you would actually listen."

Rick looked at his daughter. She was far too smart for his worth.

"I'm going to ignore that and keep going."

"Please."

"So I joined her at the start of the second half, and I could tell she was having an absolutely miserable time, so I offered to take her out somewhere else."

"How did you know she was going to agree to that?"

"She – how did you know she agreed."

"Common sense, Dad. If she hadn't gone out with you after that there is no way you would be in such a good mood right now."

He raised his hand to respond, but couldn't think of a legitimate comeback. "True. Anyway, she agreed, arguing that she was already having a terrible night, so why should it get any better, and we went to this little Chinese place by her apartment."

"And?"

"And," he whined, "we had a very nice dinner together. Sure she started it out by threatening to kill me the next time I pulled a stunt like that, but eventually we both loosened up and had a very nice time."

Slowly, thinking about what she had just heard, Alexis went back to her breakfast. She found the whole thing quite interesting. "So, wait a second," she said between bites, "why was she speed dating in the first place?"

"Oh, right. Lanie made her go."

"Lanie?"

"Sorry, Dr. Parrish. The medical examiner. I'm sure I've mentioned her before."

"Right! Right. From the whole 'body snatchers' ordeal. Yea, you have." Again she paused to take a piece of a delicious, thick, moist, pancake. "You still haven't told me why you're so happy."

Without looking at her, Rick grinned. The same idiotic grin that his mother pointed out to him last night. He still couldn't fully believe that she said yes. Not even yes – she said she'd love to.

He turned his head to look at Alexis again, still smiling. "She said she'd let me take her out again sometime."

"Like, on a date?"

"On a date."

Smiling, as well, Alexis nodded her head as she finished the last pieces of food from her plate. Very interesting, she thought. Very interesting, indeed. Without saying anything she stood and brought her plate over to the dishwasher.

"Well, Dad. I'm glad you're happy," she said kissing his forehead. "I have to go get dressed, I'm meeting Paige at the mall."

"Have a good time, pumpkin." As she made her way to the stairs, Rick went back to enjoying his meal. He did make one damn good breakfast.

"Oh, and Dad?"

"Yes, baby bird?" He called through a mouth full of food. He turned at the silence to see her leaning over the stair railing.

"Don't screw up."

Rick watched the stairway as Alexis turned to retreat into her room. He was going to take Detective Kate Beckett out on a date. They would have an incredible time, and he would, most certainly, not screw up.

* * *

Once again the day found Kate Beckett sitting atop a stainless steel table in the morgue.

"I told you Lanie. That's all that happened."

The medical examiner looked up from the body she was currently slicing open. She must have been spending too much time around autopsy fluids. Either that or she needed to have her hearing checked.

"Girl, you better not be lying to me."

"Lanie I'm not!" Kate insisted, as she forced her hands into the top of the table. "We went and ate, and he walked me home. That's it."

"And did any conversation go on over the course of the evening?"

"Yea." Kate couldn't believe the interrogation she was getting over one night.

"Well, what did you talk about?"

"Who are you my keeper?"

Shifting her weight from foot to foot, Lanie glared at her friend. For a woman who was such a good detective, she was so dense as to her own life. And now she was getting impatient.

"Oh, come on Kate! You know you suck at figuring out your own head. Why don't you just tell me what you talked about?"

Kate smiled, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. There was no way she would be telling Lanie that she had actually agreed to go on a date with Castle.

"See right there?" Lanie said, pointing a scalpel in Kate's direction. "You're smiling. And I'm definitely not a detective like you, but that has to mead that something good happened, and you're not telling me."

"Oh, Lanie," Kate droned as she hopped off of the table and made her way towards the door, "you have no idea."

Lanie yelled, watching Kate open the lab door and walk down the hallway. "It's moments like these that make me want to strangle you!"

"Deal with it!"

Before she could reply, Kate was on the elevator and on the way back up to the precinct.

Walking into the bullpen, Kate's eyes instantly jumped to her desk. Or rather, the chair beside it.

It was empty.

As she walked around to sit in her desk, she saw that there was a steaming cup of coffee waiting for her. Which, in her mind, made no sense, because Castle himself was strangely absent from the picture.

"Yo, Beckett! No Castle today?" Esposito called from his desk across the room.

"I guess-" she was interrupted by the vibration of her cell phone in her pocket, "hang on."

She slid the phone out, noticing that she had a text message. From him.

_Had to make a run to my editor. Be back soon. Enjoy your coffee._

_-R_

She bit her lip at the prospect of his explanation. He had never shared his schedule with her before.

Small, but important details.

"He'll, uh, be here soon guys." Esposito and Ryan each turned back to whatever it was they were doing – which looked suspiciously like passing money between hands.

Kate dove head first into the stack of paperwork that littered her desk, without even noticing that an hour had gone by since she came back. The coffee cup was now empty, a fresh mug from the break room sat in its place.

Taking a couple of seconds for a break she leaned back and rubbed her eyes. Somehow paperwork was more exhausting then the actual investigations. The sound of the elevator opening broke her from her 'break'.

She released the pressure on her eyelids, and looked over to the direction of the sound. In that instant she felt wide-awake again. The corners of her lips tilted up, she struggled to maintain her composure.

"Good morning, Detective. Or should I say afternoon?" He said, looking down at his watch.

"Hey there Castle. I see you've decided to grace us with your presence."

"Trust me, I would take you over my editor any day." As he spoke he flopped down into his chair beside her desk. She had gone back to filling out one form or another, and he watched her with great interest.

"Castle, what have we said about watching me do paperwork?"

"That it's creepy?"

"Uh huh. Why don't you find something to do with yourself?"

"There is nowhere else I would rather be, than sitting here, watching you. I could watch you do paperwork all day Kate. And that's meant to compliment you, not creep you out."

Before she could respond he was up and getting a cup of coffee from the break room. That was a compliment? What the hell?

Minutes later he was back in his chair, watching her intently, and she was back to signing forms.

"So I was thinking," he started.

"Don't hurt yourself now, Castle."

"You know," he cried, slapping his hands against his legs, "what is it with the women in my life constantly picking on me?"

"Sorry, Castle. But you're just such an easy target." She grinned at him before putting her pen down, swiveling her chair to look at him head on.

"What I was trying to say was, I was thinking maybe this Friday? We could go out? There's somewhere I want to take you."

Crap. She had gotten so deep into her paperwork that she forgot she agreed to a date. A real date. Not that she wasn't happy about it, but his speed in officially asking her out caught her off guard.

She opened her mouth, but struggled to find the right words. "I-"

"Don't over-think it. Just say yes."

Looking into his eyes, she saw the sincerity. He almost looked desperate.

"Yes," she whispered.

Without hesitation his face lit up with joy. She had said yes. To him. Richard Castle. He was going on a date with Kate Beckett.

"But listen, don't…don't say anything to anyone. Not yet."

"Whatever you want, Kate. As long as the answer's still yes."

She smiled at his excitement. "Of course the answer's still yes. I told you and I didn't lie. I had a really good time last night. I'm looking forward to Friday."

Suddenly the bullpen seemed entirely too quiet. Almost as if everyone was listening to their conversation. They took the end of Kate's sentence as a cue to get back to their normal routine.

Rick tried his best, but couldn't help himself. He had to watch her. She was too damn beautiful. And the way her brow furrowed when she was thinking, the way she bit her lip in concentration. The way she bit her lip period. She had to tell him to stop staring at her three more times before the end of her shift.

He stood to leave when she stood to leave. He helped her into her coat, and held out his arm to escort her to the elevator.

Kate stared at it with a little less intimidation than she usually did before looping her own arm through it. As they walked into the elevator car Kate glanced over at the man beside her.

As bizarre as it seemed, and maybe she needed to have her head examined, Kate thought, she could get used to this.

* * *

**And there you have it! Thank you again to everyone who's been reading this! You guys are fantastic! And of course to everyone in CastleTV chat, who have been so helpful and supportive! **

**I couldn't do it without you all!**

**There is definitely going to be a sequel to this, but it doesn't have a definitive title yet, so keep your eyes peeled. It should be up in a few days. Still have a few kinks to work out. **

**Thank you again for reading/reviewing! I'm so happy everyone's enjoyed this! I couldn't have imagined it this well-liked!**

**Tappin.**


End file.
